marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Fangs of Death! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker2_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = On April 5, 1854, Kid Colt is riding along the lands of Wyoming when he comes across some cattle drivers whose cattle has been slain. Examining the scene with the ranches they find the tracks of a Comanche at the scene. The ranchers immediately blame the Comanches and suggest going to war with them, but Kid Colt preaches caution and tells them that he is friends with the Comanches and he will talk to their leader to find out the truth and avoid any unneeded bloodshed. Kid Colt meets with the chief of the Comanches and learns that one of their number, a warrior named Black Arrow had left their tribe around the time that the cattle started going missing, although they cannot say for sure if Black Arrow is responsible or not. Kid Colt follows Black Arrow's trail and find him in battle with the true killer: A mountain lion that has been stalking the area. Kid Colt stands back to see if the Comanche can handle the giant cat, but when the mountain lion gains the upper hand, Kid Colt guns the creature down saving Black Arrow's life. Kid Colt and Black Arrow then explain to the ranchers what had happened and they are both thanked for stopping the mountain lion. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Mountain Lion Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Die on the Owlhoot Trail! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Pete Morisi | Inker3_1 = Pete Morisi | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = typeset | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Hank Roebuck: The Man Who Tamed Brass Town! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Marion Sitton | Inker4_1 = Marion Sitton | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Brass Town Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = The Waiting Rope! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Trigger City is a town that is so badly plagued by gun fighters that the local undertaker is not short of business but the graveyard is about bursting with corpses. On August 25, 1861, Kid Colt rode into the area and overheard some men attacking a ranch house. He guns down the outlaws and is thanked by the ranchers. Invited in for a meal, Kid Colt is told that the town has been taken over by outlaws led by Zeb Harris who have been trying to force out the law abiding people out of town. Kid Colt decides to help out the town and wipe out Zeb Harris and his men. Riding into town he spots a tree with a noose marked with a sign reading "Reserved for Kid Colt". Kid Colt then rides into town and the outlaws panic. Those who do not throw out their guns are gunned down by the hero. This puts Zeb Harris in a panic and he flees the scene. As he is riding out of his town, Zeb looks over his shoulder to see where Kid Colt is behind him. Zeb gets his neck caught in the noose that he put out for Kid Colt and ironically hangs himself. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Trigger City Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}